


A New Beacon (Academy)

by JaxofallTrades



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxofallTrades/pseuds/JaxofallTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Remnant has experienced years of peace after the the bloody conflict that was the Second Great War. The members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR have disbanded, though maintaining a status as legendary Huntsmen and Huntresses for their instrumental part in ending the war.</p><p>Now, twenty-two years after the Battle of Beacon, aspiring students arrive to the rebuilt Academy. For though the threat of Cinder Fall and Salem have long passed, the never-ending conflict of light and dark continues, the mantle taken up by a new generation of Heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous Hands and Anxious Smiles

“Are you nervous?” Ruby Rose asked the girl that sat between them both. The younger girl shook her head, a bit quickly. “You know, it’s okay if you are, Raven. We both were.” Weiss said, placing a light hand on their daughter’s shoulder. Raven sighed dejectedly. Her parents could always read her a bit too easily.

“I don’t know...I just….I don't want to be different is all.” She said, blurting out the last few words, then coloring a small bit in embarrassment. Ruby blinked; Weiss removed her hand and regarded Raven with a curious look. “Whatever do you mean?” The white haired woman asked. Raven bit her lower lip.

“You two….and Aunty Yang and Aunty Blake and Uncle Jaune and Aunty Nora and Uncle Ren and Great-Uncle Qrow….you’re all...famous. And everyone is already going to treat me differently because I got into Beacon early so I’m younger than everyone else and I might not be good enough in combat classes…” Raven said, starting to ramble on. Weiss looked over her daughter’s head to Ruby and gave her an accusatory look. She responded with an innocent shrug, as if to ask “What?”

“She gets this from you.” Weiss mouthed. Ruby stuck her tongue out at her partner in response. Weiss rolled her eyes and placed a light hand on Raven’s chin tilting it up ever so slightly so the girl’s eyes met her own. Raven instantly went quiet and met her mother’s gaze. Weiss smiled dotingly down at her. “You’re going to do fine. Everyone’s going to be starting on the same foot as you, more or less, and your mom started at Beacon early; she turned out...adequate.”

“Hey!” Ruby interjected indignantly. Raven giggled. Weiss smirked.

“If you weren’t ready, Signal Academy wouldn't have streamlined your admittance to Beacon after a year of instruction.” Weiss continued. Raven bit her lower lip. “But what if people say I cheated because Uncle Qrow….” “He had to stay out of the process. Favoritism. They all but banned him from the board.” Ruby said with an amused look. “He didn’t respond too politely.” Raven snickered, then settled back into her seat, sitting a little taller.

“Do you think I’ll make friends?” She asked suddenly. Ruby regarded her daughter again- almost a carbon copy of the scythe wielder herself, Raven had a light complexion and pixie cut black hair, although the tips of Raven's were silvery-white to Ruby's red. Mother and Daughter would’ve been nearly identical if not for that difference and that of their eyes- Ruby’s were silver, while Raven’s were a light violet- and their attire. Raven wore a white hood with a red inner lining over a black dress with two domino-style belts crisscrossing her waist, leggings and a heeled pair of grey boots. (Ruby still didn’t understand how Weiss and their daughter managed to fight in them and not get blisters)

“Of course you will- why would you ask that?” Weiss said, shocked at her daughter. “Well, for one, I’m the only one with her parents on the airship to Beacon.” Raven pointed out, gesturing around at the small crowd of seventeen-year-olds who occupied the cabin. “We’re only here because-” Ruby started. “And at Signal, no one really wanted to be around me.” Raven continued with a sad look. 

Ruby bumped her daughter’s shoulder. “Hey, chin up, you.” She chirped. “Beacon’s a big place and you’ll be fitting in with everyone else. I’m sure you’ll make plenty of friends.” Weiss nodded in affirmation before adding, “We both did.” There was a slight moment of silence between them three, a brief peace that was, at least for a minute, just them. Raven glanced upwards as the pilot announced their descent. Weiss rose to take down their carry-ons, while Ruby laced her hand in her daughter’s and squeezed it gently. “You ready?” Raven responded with a preparatory breath, then glanced up at her mother, a determination shining in her eyes.

“Yes.”


	2. Fortuitous Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven arrives at Beacon, trying to prove her independence, only to find herself making new friends and reuniting with familiar faces.

“Guys, I’ll be fine! I’m not a baby; you don’t need to walk me to the auditorium!” Raven said indignantly as her parents started after her. Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but Ruby placed a hand on her arm. “Don’t take it too harshly.” The Scythe wielder stated. “She’s growing up.” “Too fast.” Weiss sniffed. “Regardless.” Ruby countered. “Let her find her own way.”  
********

“I have no idea where I’m going…” Raven admitted awkwardly as she followed the crowd off the airship. Most of her fellow students swaggered past her, toting their weapons and carry-ons confidently. She glanced around, looking for her own suitcase, finding it beneath a large pile of other bags. She seized a strap and pulled, futility. Raven let out a frustrated growl before pulling at it again with renewed energy. All she achieved was breaking the handle, falling back and twisting her ankle. Raven sighed, then buried her face in her knees. “This is not the way I wanted today to go…” She said to herself sullenly.

“Hey, you need a hand?” A reserved but friendly voice said from behind her. Raven lifted her head up and glanced around, her eyes settling on a boy with a duffle bag over one shoulder, glancing down at her. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something seemed familiar about him. He was lean and muscled, at least six feet tall. He wore black and white sneakers, dark jeans, and a navy blue v-neck hoodie shirt with elbow-length sleeves. On his right shoulder, there was a circular spaulder. On the other, there was an image of a light grey sword intersecting a white circle. He wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and two belts; one around his waist embedded with two teardrop shaped white stones, and a three-strapped baldric over his right shoulder and both sides of his rib cage through a triangular clasp over his upper right chest. Over one shoulder was the pale hilt of a sword, favoring his right hand. There was a gem set in the pommel that seemed to give off a soft glow. He had short but unruly dark hair with an odd white streak along the left side, angled features, and piercing, hawk-like gray eyes.

Raven lowered her eyes. “That obvious, huh?” The boy smiled slightly. “Just a little.” He said, reaching out a hand. Raven took it and got to her feet, wincing slightly as she placed weight on her sore ankle. The boy narrowed his gaze. “Swap me your bag.” He said, holding out a hand. “You can’t walk the stairs on that ankle; I’ll carry you both.” You don’t have to do that.” Raven said quickly. “I’m aware.” The boy said, a bit exasperated. “Come on.” Raven stuck out her tongue, but handed over her bag. The boy took the suitcase by the carry handle before turning around. Raven noticed that the sword was either very short, or broken-the black scabbard on his back sheathed a blade no longer than two feet long. “Come on; up you go.” She hopped over to him, placing her arms around his back before hopping onto her savior’s back.“So, you got a name, kiddo?” He asked as he started up the steps. “Raven. Raven Rose.” Raven said, biting down on her lower lip, preparing for the inevitable stream of questions that came with being her parents’ daughter. 

The boy shrugged again. “Nice to meet you, Raven. I’m Aine.” He said. Raven glanced at the back of his head. “You don’t...know who I am?” “‘Course I do.” Aine replied. “You’re Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee’s daughter. I figured you get sick of the usual gushing over your family names.” “Don’t you know it.” Raven muttered. “I do.” He said, pushing the entrance to the school open with his foot before putting her down. Raven nodded in appreciation, then handed Aine his back. Aine nodded, then rolled his shoulders again, adjusting the handle of his weapon. “Come on; crowd’s heading that way. I’m pretty sure orientation’s the same direction.” 

“You know...I can help you fix that, if you want.” Raven said, awkwardly. Aine glanced at her and blinked, confused. “What?” “Your...um...sword. I don’t know much about them, but I’m pretty good with weapons. And after you helped me, the least I could do is help make sure your equipment is…..” Raven blurted out before frowning as Aine suppressed a smile. “What’s so funny?” She asked, going a bit pink. The older boy let out a friendly laugh. “It isn’t broken.” He said. “What do you mean?” Raven asked, tilting her head to one side. Aine opened his mouth, as if to speak, then seemed to decide against it. He had just started to reach for the weapon’s handle when a green blur brushed past Raven and slammed into him.

“AINE! It is you! I can’t believe you’re actually here!” A brunette girl in green wrapped around Aine’s midsection said, tightening her embrace and lifting the boy a couple inches off the ground. Raven giggled slightly at Aine’s breathless expression. “It’s...good to see you again too, Zo.” He managed to gasp out. The girl grinned and let him down, leaning back on one foot and placing her hands on her hips as Aine took in several deep breaths. Raven almost swore she heard his ribs cracking slightly. The brunette narrowed her eyes at Raven. “And who are you?” 

 

“Raven, this is Zoe Sage. She’s a friend of mine.” Aine said, standing up straight again, though one hand rubbed his rib cage. “Zo, meet Raven Rose. She’s attending Beacon with us.” Zoe’s emerald colored eyes widened. “You’re Raven Rose? The Raven Rose?!” She squealed. Aine pinched the bridge of his nose. Raven shuffled her feet nervously. “Uh-huh….” Zoe let out an excited laugh. “Wow! I remember you from that inter-school tournament last year! You absolutely wiped the floor with all those competitors!” Raven’s head shot up. “You were at the Signal tournament?” She asked. 

“Who didn't?!” Zoe said, walking with them to the auditorium. “All the seniors from Signal went-we wanted to cheer on the representatives from Signal. But I’m pretty sure yours and Aine’s were the most popular matches- the crowds weren’t nearly as big for the sophomore and junior brackets.” “I told you they wouldn’t be.” Aine said, putting his feet up as they took their seats-Zoe on the left, Raven on the right, Aine in the middle of them both.. “Oh, hush up, Mr. Popular.” Zoe scolded. “Don’t forget-I’m not above poking a hole in that big head of yours when you get too big for your britches.” Aine looked at her innocently. “Me, forget? Never.” He said, resting his face in his hand. Raven looked at him incredulously. She may have just met him, but Aine certainly didn’t seem the type to take a tongue-lashing like the one Zoe had just given him lying down.

As if he had read her mind, Aine’s eyes glanced to her, gave her a knowing wink, then cut back to the podium where two figures-a man and a woman- had taken their places.

“Hello, students.” The man said. He wore a midnight blue suit jacket and a buttoned black vest over a white dress shirt, black pants, and dress shoes. He had unruly blonde hair, a pale complexion and sapphire blue eyes. “I’m Jaune Arc, your headmaster. This is Professor Xiao Long.” He gestured to the woman, another blonde with lilac eyes. She wore a brown cardigan over a yellow button-up shirt, black leggings, a gold bracelet on each wrist, and knee-length brown boots. She crossed her arms before glancing at him to continue. “Welcome to Beacon Academy. As I’m sure you are all eager to unpack, I will attempt to keep this short.” 

There was an audible snicker from Professor Xiao Long that was silenced midway through when Professor Arc glanced at her. He turned his eyes back to the crowd. “All of you have worked hard to attend this prestigious school. Some of you hail from nearby Vale, others from other lands. Many of you bear proud and noble names-” Raven swore his gaze landed in her direction for a moment before he continued- “Some of you came so that you may make a name for yourself. What you all share is this: the will to protect. Contrary to what many of you may believe, huntsman and huntresses are not trained to fight, they are trained to defend those who cannot defend themselves. Upon graduation, you shall join our ranks. But for now…..” A slight smile played across the blond man’s lips. “For now, you are students. Students who have come here to take the first steps to carrying that proud mantle. Enjoy this time, for you do not know how long you shall remain so.” He stood back, then nodded to Yang. 

“Tomorrow, your first term begins with an evaluation of skill. We want to see if your combat instructors managed to knock anything useful into those heads of yours. Your performance will determine your place here. You will also receive your dormitory assignment. For now, all of you shall stay in the common room. Go on, get going.” The crowd rose and started to exit.

Raven tapped Aine’s shoulder as he got up. “Do you mind taking my things? I’m going to say hello to my aunt while everyone’s occupied.” She said softly. The boy nodded, then took her suitcase. “If you can’t find me in the common room, look for Zoe. She’s usually pretty hard to miss.” Without another word, the swordsman walked off in the direction of the crowd. Raven nodded, more to herself than him, and headed after the two retreating professors.

“Aunty Yang?” She called, when she knew no one was around. The two blondes turned. The corner of Jaune’s mouth turned up in a smile while Yang charged toward her niece and wrapped her in a bone-breaking hug. Raven instantly regretted laughing at Aine in his similar situation. “Raven! Oh, it’s so good to see you! You’ve grown!” Raven gasped for air. “I missed you too, Aunty.” “Let her breathe, Yang. You don't want the little wing here to have a disadvantage tomorrow, do you?” Jaune said with a small smirk. “What are you talkin’ about, Arc? She’s going to start this term off with a yang, and show all these rookies how Jaune-some she is, amirite, Raven?” Yang said, grinning at her niece. Both Jaune and Raven groaned. “Is she always this bad, Uncle Jaune?” Raven asked as she briefly hugged the man. 

“Worse.” Jaune said, ruffling her hair. “Still using that over sized gardening tool like your Mom?” Raven punched his chest playfully. “Still better than that boring old sword you have.” Yang snickered. Jaune rolled his eyes. “I see you’re still as smart as ever, little wing. When are you going to learn to respect your elders?” “When her elders are worth respecting.” Yang chimed in. Jaune cut his eyes to his fellow blonde. “Mhm….unlike Raven, Miss Xiao Long, I can punish you, in anyway I see fit.” Yang grinned broadly. “Looking forward to it, Vomit Boy.” Jaune shook his head, but grinned at her. “Ewwww.” Raven said, shaking her head at the two. “My parents were right about you two!” The two adults laughed. “Go on, Raven. We’ll see you tomorrow during your evaluation. I apparently have a punishment waiting for….” Yang stopped mid-sentence as her niece sped past her. “Do you really think that Ruby and Weiss talk about us?” Jaune asked her. Yang glanced at him. “Do you really wanna know, Killer?” She asked with a Cheshire grin. Jaune returned it. 

“I suppose not.” 

******

“Excuse me, do you think you could give me a hand?” A soft but musical voice said as Raven headed for the common room. Raven turned her head and saw another girl looking somewhat flustered. She was taller than Raven, with long, snow-white hair in a single french braid down one shoulder. She had a slim but curvy figure, with full lips and delicate, almost regal features. Her eyes were garnet red, but bright and vivacious, accented by just the slightest bit of makeup. She wore a light grey knee-length chiffon dress with a single strap over her right shoulder, leaving the left bare, save for platinum band that circled her bicep, and a leather archer’s brace on her right forearm. She wore a wire-thin silver tiara on her brow, and a pair of sandals that laced up her shins. Despite her similar appearance to the princesses in the storybooks Raven read as a child, something about the girl radiated strength. Raven tilted her head. 

“Are you lost?” She asked. The girl let out a bell-like laugh. “Somewhat. Arrived late, I’m afraid. Missed orientation. Do you know where the common room is?” Raven nodded. “I’m heading there myself; do you need to get you things, or…” “A friend of mine was kind enough to get mine ahead of time.” The girl said. Raven nodded. “Follow me. We can go there together.” The girl smiled brightly. “Thank you…” She said, leaving the question open-ended as to ask Raven her name. “Raven Rose.” Raven said. The girl made a small sound. “I should have known you were Ruby Rose’s daughter; you look a lot like her.” Raven pinked. “I..um...get that a lot.” She said. “Regardless, thank you, Raven. My name is Artemis. Artemis Eilwen.” Raven glanced at the girl again. That name she knew.

“You’re that girl from the Mistral academy...the one matched all of Pyrrha Nikos’ records.” Raven said. “I heard about you, they're very proud.” Artemis reddened slightly. “Well, yes. But the whole reason I’m here is because of Pyrrha. Her example inspired my mother while she was at Sanctum, and she was always telling me about her actions were that of a true huntress. I wanted to follow in her footsteps.” “You seemed to have done more than alright.” Raven said. “Didn’t you just come short of surpassing her ratings at Sanctum?” Artemis regarded her statement a thin, knowing smile. “Some things are better left unchanged.” She said as they entered the room.

“There you are, Raven! I thought Aine had lost you!” Zoe said, waving her over. Raven glanced at Artemis. The white haired girl smiled. “Friend of yours?” She asked. “I think so; I just met her.” Raven explained. “She seems nice.” Artemis said. “She is; when she isn’t trying to punch a hole in your head.” Aine’s voice said from a corner. Artemis turned, her eyes settling on him. “Does she have justification?” She asked skeptically. Aine raised a shoulder before getting to his feet. “Most of the time.” He said, grinning roguishly. Artemis gave him a level look.

“Alright, lights out!” A senior student said, poking her head into the door. “Guys on the left side of the room, girls on the right! No funny business!” Zoe pushed Aine from behind. “You heard the lady! Get on the left side!” Aine rolled his eyes, then raised his hands. “Alright, alright. Have fun with your girls’ night.” “Good night.” Raven said to Aine. The boy gave a two-fingered salute from over his shoulder as he pulled his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the men’s side. Artemis glanced at the other two.”Is this the part where we...I don’t know..get into our sleepwear and gossip about boys?” The white haired girl asked. Raven and Zoe looked at each other incredulously. “You haven’t had a sleepover before?” Raven asked. Artemis lowered her eyes and shuffled her feet awkwardly. Zoe clapped her hands together. 

“Well, no time like the present.”


	3. Remnants of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students of Beacon prepare for their first trial...while pieces of the past are revealed and repeat themselves once more

“Think I’ve been satisfactorily punished, Headmaster?” Yang asked innocently. Jaune rolled his head to the side. “That depends, Professor; can you move?” “From the waist down? Hell no.” Yang said, rolling on top of him. Jaune made a sound of apparent protest. Yang leaned in close. “But...if someone was to change positions this time…” The brawler whispered. 

Jaune leaned up and kissed her lips gently. “You’re insatiable.” He accused, rolling her over and pinning her arms above her head. Yang laughed. “Only because you grew up to be a lady killer, Vomit Boy.” Jaune rolled his eyes, then got off of her. The brawler pouted, gathering the comforter around her front. “You’re just going to leave a lady unsatisfied?” She asked, arching an eyebrow at him. The knight smirked as he pulled his pants back on. “Even I need to take a breather from time to time.” He said, before turning and opening the glass doors to the balcony. Yang rolled her eyes again, then sunk back into the softness of the bed.

She and Jaune had started this “arrangement” when they’d both started teaching at Beacon. At first, Jaune had protested on the grounds of “impropriety”- claiming that he didn’t want to take advantage of her or potentially lose her her position-but eventually he’d given in. They weren’t “together” by any means (not for a lack of trying on Jaune’s part due to his irritating but endearing sense of honor), but even she couldn’t say they were simply hooking up. Too much time had passed, and they’d started to trust each other with too much for all that. 

“After all we’ve been through, we both deserve some time to breathe.” Yang thought, her eyes wandering to her right arm. Absent-mindedly, she started to curl her fingers in, one at a time to touch her palm. If it was just quiet enough and one managed listened very closely, she could hear the subtle whirrs and clicks of her prosthetic arm.

It was almost impossible to tell unless one knew-it even slipped her mind from time to time- that the limb was artificial. Weiss had ensured that years ago- commissioning the best robotics experts, physical therapists, and engineers under the supervision of an elite Atlesian Defense Operative codenamed Midnight. Somehow he’d managed to repair the damaged nerve endings-replacing them with a sort of sensory technology where they had to be, linking her severed circulation system to artificial veins, covering the metal skeleton in a synthetic superplastic that almost perfectly mimicked human skin- and after close to a year of reconditioning, she’d recovered full use of the arm. Still, she couldn’t ignore the phantom pains she got when she thought back to when how she was maimed by Adam Taurus. How easily his sword had severed her arm...the cold kiss of the blade as it passed through her flesh….the sudden imbalance at the loss…. Yang shook her head, then rolled onto her side. It never did well to dwell on those memories. Adam was dead. She was damn sure of it. Her eyes focused on Jaune’s bare back, his skin and pale scars slightly glowing in the light of the shattered moon. The brawler suddenly felt a pang in her heart.

She hadn’t been the only one to lose something precious all those years ago.

Pulling the top sheet around her body and walking slowly across the hardwood floors, she made her way to Jaune, whose eyes were still on the night sky. Tentatively, she rested her chin on his shoulder and leaned against him. He glanced at her for a moment, but said nothing. Yang sighed, then gently rested her head against his own. “You’re thinking about that night again, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question. Jaune exhaled. “Yeah. Always seem to go back to that night when the new students arrive. Guess it reminds me a lot of when we first came here.” Yang wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him reassuringly. 

“It’s more than that, Jaune.” She said. “You can’t fool me, and you certainly can’t put one over yourself.” Jaune had gone through a lot in the past two decades. The goofy, awkwardly friendly boy who’d puked on the airship was still there, but it only one part now. The other was the taciturn and serious warrior he’d been shaped to be in the war-what Pyrrha's sacrifice had lead him to become. Yang let out a small sigh of her own. She and Jaune had their involvement for close to seven years-since Ozpin had decided to retire and pass on the title of Headmaster to the younger man.

But in all that time, Yang knew that she, nor anyone else would replace the Mistralian girl in Jaune Arc’s heart. 

“You think Raven is gonna be ready for tomorrow?” He asked, breaking her out of her reverie. Yang gave him a look. “What’s that supposed to mean, Arc? You’ve watched her grow up and you designed the stupid test. What do you think?” Jaune laughed. “Alright, dumb question. I know she’s more than capable of succeeding her. It’s in her blood, after all.” Yang laughed quietly. Jaune smiled, then furrowed his brow again. “What is it?” Yang asked, sensing a hesitance in her paramour. Jaune turned to her, placing his hands on her hips and glancing down at her. 

“Aelius and Andromeda’s son.” He said. “He’s here.” Yang’s eyes went wide. “I would have thought he’d have been sent to Mistral, what with their family having ties there.” She whispered. “Apparently, he took the decision into his own hands.” Jaune said, amused. “He’s not the only second generation from those days; Dianna Eilwen’s daughter is here as well.” Yang nodded. “Raven spoke with her. And I read her transcript. She’ll make a fine huntress.” Jaune knit his brows, as if deep in thought again. Yang punched him in the chest. “Hey, none of that.” She chided, reading into his expression. The knight rubbed the hollow of his chest. “Oww.” He complained mockingly. “Come on, Arc. You’ve got a big day tomorrow. We all do. We need our rest.” The brawler said, turning on her heel and hitting the male blonde in the face with her hair. Jaune glanced at her retreating form. “Rest?” He called after her. “Among other things.” Yang replied with a playful smirk. Jaune shook his head before once more glancing upwards. “Hope you’re alright wherever you are.” He said quietly. “I miss you. We all do.” With that, he turned on his heel and followed Yang back into the bedroom.

After all, She wasn’t really the most patient of partners.

******

“So, what made you want to come to Beacon, Zoe?” Artemis asked as she, Zoe and Raven walked to the locker room to gear up. “About the same reasons as everyone else, I suppose. Only the best get into Beacon.” Zoe said with a shrug. “I’m a small town girl. Grew up in Southern Vale my whole life. Didn’t go much further than a hundred miles away from home until I went to Signal.” “Sounds like you miss it there.” Raven said, pulling on her hood. 

“A bit. It’s a lot different than the city. My parents are healers. I knew most everyone back home. It was a close-knit community. Everyone fit in right where they were.” She answered. “So why become a huntress?” Artemis asked, lacing up her archer’s brace. The smile slid of Zoe’s face. “One winter...I think I was around six or seven...there was a Grimm attack. I mean, we’d get the occasional ursai near the outskirts of town, but they usually left us alone if we did the same to them. But this time, it was a Nevermore. A couple of us had experience, but for the most part it was just a village of civilians. It destroyed a lot of the town.” 

“How’d you stop it?” Raven asked. Zoe’s bright smile returned. “We didn’t- I mean, not alone. A couple of our villagers were former huntsmen. They managed to get ahold of a the nearest team. They were...incredible. One second the Nevermore was on top of town hall, the next four of these hunters are leaping onto the roof, fighting midair as this monster is just throwing those gigantic feathers around, just weaving around it’s attacks.” Artemis arched a pale eyebrow. “Sounds like they were quite skilled.” Zoe nodded. “After the attack, they stuck around for awhile. Helped us settle after it all. They were very kind; sometimes they would play with us kids while the adults were taking care of fixing the town.” She laughed. ” “That still doesn't really answer my question.” Artemis said, not unkindly.

Zoe rubbed her neck bashfully. “One of them was always getting into our games of tag. Whenever she was “it”, I’d run past her to distract her from the others. She told me that I was brave, and I could be a huntress if I kept being brave like that. I don’t know, I guess it was silly, but it kinda stuck with me over the years. I wanted to do what she did for me and the other kids. So, when I was old enough, I sent in an application for Signal. The rest is kinda history.” 

“Did it scare you? Leaving home?” Raven asked. Zoe shrugged again. “A little.” “A lot.” Aine corrected from across the room as he pulled his baldric out of his locker. “Oh, shut up, you.” Zoe said, rolling her eyes. “She was really nervous.” He continued as he strapped on his sword. “Had a little time adjusting to the size of the school.” Zoe went red. “Couldn’t have been easy with you picking on her.” Artemis said, lifting her nose at Aine. Zoe’s eyes went wide. 

“Aine never picked on me! At least...I never saw it that way.” She said, rubbing her neck again. Aine laughed. “I started sitting with her at lunch-neither of us really had friends, so...outcasts stick together.” Raven smiled. “Aww.” Zoe snorted. “He’s being stupid. Nice, but stupid.” “Here she goes again...” Aine sighed. Zoe cast her eyes back at the other two girls. “He was plenty popular-pretty much everyone flocked to him the first week, but he brushed them all off.” “I didn’t ask for attention, Zoe.” The swordsman grumbled. The brunette’s eyes flicked back to her friend. “Yeah, that doesn’t change the fact that half the girls in the school fell at your feet your feet when you walked the hall.” 

“They did not!” Aine argued. Zoe’s lips turned up in a teasing smirk. “You’re good at a lot of things, but you can’t pull one over me, Aine Whitelaw. You never could.” 

Raven’s head shot up, as did Artemis’. “Whitelaw?” Raven asked. Aine sighed. “Thanks, Zo.” Raven glanced from the girl in green to the dark haired boy. It all seemed to come together; her own year at Signal had been a blur, but even she remembered that last name. “Aren’t you…” She started. “I told you, Raven, I get what it’s like to have people crowding you because of who you are.” Aine said, running his fingers along the white streak in his hair. “Kinda difficult to fly under the radar when you’ve got the same last name as a bunch of old war heroes. Never liked the spotlight.” 

“Afraid of power?” Another masculine voice said. The four of them glanced at the speaker- a boy with ebony hair and aquiline features. He was clad in a leather cuirass, greaves, and bracers- all as black as pitch. The only spot of color on him were the chrome laurels wreath in his close-cropped hair, and the silver image of two wolves chasing each other in a circle on his chestplate. Aine regarded his words. “I’m not my ancestors.” He said, narrowing his eyes. 

“So I’m guessing you’re not a leader like them either.” The boy said smoothly, a glean in his black eyes. Raven clenched her fist. She didn’t like what the other boy was implying about her friend. Zoe took a half step in front of her, giving her a warning look. Artemis looked warningly at the boy in armor. “Marcus…”

“It’s alright, Artemis.” Aine said smoothly, looking at Marcus. “To answer your question; no, I don’t want to be a team leader. Never felt comfortable giving anyone else orders.” He adjusted his baldric one last time before turning to leave. “Hm. Pity. Seems you're more of the type to take orders, then.” Marcus said. “As long as they aren’t your orders, I’m sure I’ll be just fine.” Aine responded. Marcus’ features colored slightly, his fingers dropping to one of the short swords sheathed at his waist. Aine’s hand hovered over the hilt of his own. Zoe took a step forward, only for Raven to grab her arm. “Don’t!” Artemis hissed at all of them.

“Is there a problem here?” Yang said, appearing suddenly in the doorway. Both Aine and Marcus quickly moved their arms away from their weapons. “Nothing, professor.” Both boys said, still casting glares at the other. Yang’s eyes flicked between the two of them, then hovered on the group of girls. She shrugged. “Well, then all of you report to the airship, We’re leaving in fifteen minutes. I assume you all don't want to be late.” 

The teenagers nodded. Yang gave them another once over, then left the doorway. Casting another dark look at Aine, Marcus trudged past, purposefully slamming his shoulder into the other boy, but stumbling himself. His fingers twitched upward as if to reach up and rub the sore spot, but he lowered them when he saw Aine regarding him with steady eyes. The armored boy scowled, then exited the gym. Artemis sighed, shaking her head, then left herself. Zoe wiggled her arm out of Raven’s grasp. The smaller girl crossed her arms.“That guy was a jerk.” “You should’ve cracked him.” Zoe agreed. Aine flexed his fingers. “Another time. Come on, we probably want to catch that airship.” 

******

“This test will be very similar to one we have conducted in the past.” Professor Arc said, one hand grasping an overhead handle as he addressed the congregation of students in the hangar. “ We have hidden a series of treasures in the center of the Emerald Forest; your objective is to find them...while surviving the dangers of the forest.” 

“We’re about five minutes out, Jaune. Wrap it up.” Yang said quietly.

Jaune turned his attention on the students once more. “You are free to destroy any Grimm in the area-By Oum, we encourage it- but try not to bite off more than you can chew. We’d hate to have to use body bags on some of you. Oh, another thing, your partner for your time here will be the first person you make eye contact with-after you are dropped in.” He glanced at Yang, who winked.

A girl with white hair and crimson eyes stepped forward. “Professor, when you say dropped in, do you mean you will be landing and dropping us off?” Jaune smiled and nodded at Yang, who tapped a few buttons on a nearby holoscreen before grasping a handle over her own head. “No. You’ll be airdropped in at random to ensure everyone is on the same playing field. I hope you have a landing strategy.” Jaune said with a slight smile. “Oh, and thank you for volunteering.”

The girl blinked. “Professor, what-” She suddenly screamed as the panel she was standing on fell out from beneath her, dropping her into open air. “Get off the floor!” Someone shouted before the panels began dropping out at a much faster pace. Jaune and Yang sent amused looks at each other before focusing on the remaining students. Raven clutched the arm of a boy with a white streak in his dark hair. Both her aunt and uncle raised an eyebrow in surprise. The boy said something to Raven before the panel he stood on gave out from beneath him.  
Raven whipped her head around, took a deep breath, then jumped through the nearest open space. Shortly after, the remainder of the students were dropped into the foliage below, some in focused dives, others flailing wildly. “That was tactful of her.” Jaune noted, both of them hanging by a single arm over the open floor. “Or reckless. She didn’t know if she would land closer to open space or in a larger tree.” Yang countered as the floor swiftly reassembled itself. “Coming from you, doesn't that seem a little rich?” The knight asked, letting go of his handle and landing on the metal floor with a small thump. Yang snorted. “No more than you borrowing that bit about a landing strategy from Ozpin when you were the only one without one.”

“Hey, I was easier on them than he was on us.” Jaune argued. “How so?” Yang asked, a brow raised sarcastically. “They got a straight shot down. They weren’t shot off the side of a hill like cannonballs.” The brawler snorted. “Small difference.” Jaune shrugged innocently. “Makes a difference in the end.” Yang rolled her eyes. “Just bring up the observation screen, Arc, and hope you didn’t turn my niece into paste. Otherwise I’ll have to kick your ass.” Jaune snickered as he activated another screen, consisting of several images of the currently free-falling students.

“Yes, dear”

******

 

Raven straightened out, the air whipping around her as she shot straight down towards the trees, descending faster than the rest of her peers, who were either flailing or attempting to get into a more aerodynamic dive. Landing strategy had been thoroughly covered during her training; something about her uncle’s being unprepared when he was at Beacon and her parents’ experience with a nevermore leading to an emphasis on being prepared during a free fall.

Raven tilted herself to the left slightly, aiming her body for a tree with a bushier bunch of branches than the other boughs, then flipped mid air, catching an outlying branch and swinging around it once, twice before pushing off and landing in a nearby clearing. Dusting herself off, she glanced around, then started off in the direction of sunshine through the trees.

“Okay, first order of business is to get out here. Then I have to find someone to partner with.” She said as she ran. “Maybe I can find Aine? No, I think he’d partner with Zoe. They probably already met up and partnered up. Artemis, maybe? Well, as long as it isn’t that mean black-haired boy. Oh, what would happen if I met up with him-Yikes!” Raven yelped as an enormous paw narrowly breezed past her face. The girl bounced on her heels, hovering back several paces before floating slowly back to the ground. Her violet eyes narrowed into slits as she glanced around at her enemy. “Ursai.” She muttered, grabbing her scythe from the back of her waist, swinging it out into full form. The bearlike beasts issued low growls, circling her to pin her in between all of them. Raven exhaled, then swung her weapon down through open air, firing the sniper end as it pointed towards the ground, the force of the bullet sending her arcing through the air and onto the ground behind the ursai. A devilish grin crossed her face as she flipped a switch on the High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, the crescent blade of the massive weapon folding back against the shaft to expose a porous cylinder. A press of a button lit a small flame within, not unlike a pocket lighter. 

“Watch me burn.” The scythe wielder whispered, yanking back the bolt than normally racked another round.

A torrent of flame burst from the end of the shaft, igniting anything unfortunate enough to come into contact with it-in this case, the fur of the ursai. “Come on!” Raven shouted defiantly, as the grimm scrambled in terror. She shot her eyes at the status of the rapidly descending indicator. She didn’t have much dust left, and the weapon would need crucial minutes to cool down before she could revert its form. Taking a few steps back, she waved the pillar of flame across the grass and trees, then flicked off the flamethrower, a wall of fire covering her retreat.

There was a vicious roar as one of the monsters burst through the flames, eyes gleaming with malice and pain. Its massive paw shot forwards and collided with her back, sending the young huntress flying backwards. Raven’s chest hit the dirt, her weapons spun from her hand. Spinning quickly, she slammed the heel of her pointed boot into the beast’s eye, giving herself time to get to her feet and dive forward, narrowly avoiding the ursa’s almost immediate counter-attack. She quickly stepped into a retreat, circling the Grimm as it crouched, ready to pounce on him. Before either of them could move, a blur flew past Raven and collided with the Ursa. Raven took the opportunity to leap ahead, snatching up her scythe and turning to face the monster, but lowered her weapon in shock, as the beast was already defeated, a familiar figure standing atop the corpse.

“You alright, Raven?” Aine said from above her, kneeling casually on the beast’s head, one arm thrown across his knee, the other gripping his white sword, buried to the hilt in the Grimm’s skull. Raven nodded mutely. Aine grinned, then pulled his weapon free of the Ursa before jumping off, landing about five feet away from her. “You didn’t do too bad on your own.” He said, gesturing to the burning section of forest. “Handy contraption, that flamethrower. Cooldown seems like a pain, but I’m sure you can iron that out with a couple of mods and some tinkering, eh?”

“Your sword isn’t broken.” Raven blurted out, pointing at the hand-and-a-half longsword in his hand. Aine arched his brow in confusion, then glanced at his weapon before letting out a bark of laughter. “Oh, yeah. Forgot you only ever saw it when it was put away.” He said, wiping the blade clean on the Ursa’s fur. The blade, like the rest of the sword, was white as snow, with a pale ovalular stone set near the crossguard, issuing a soft light. Raven glanced at his belt, realizing the two unilluminated stones set in his belt were identical to the one in his sword. Aine twirled the sword in a small circle, then returned the weapon to the scabbard on his shoulder. Raven blinked as the longsword seemingly shrunk, fitting perfectly into the short sheath. Aine hooked his thumbs through his belt, then gave Raven a side glance.

“So, I guess this makes us partners, huh?” He asked. Raven blinked again, then formed her mouth into a small “O”. “Unless you already met up with someone, of course.” Aine continued. “No!” Raven said, a bit quickly before catching herself. She didn't want to freak Aine out, especially after he’d helped her out of a jam like that. “No, we’re partners.” The older boy gave her a grin. “Cool.” He said, before jutting his chin out. “I think the ruins Professor Arc mentioned are that way; regardless, it’s due North, so we’ll be able to find a vantage point pretty easily.” He turned as there was another roar. The fire Raven had set was starting to die down, and the ursai who had not been badly wounded were starting to prepare to charge. “Let’s go!” Raven said, sprinting in the direction Aine had pointed. “Right behind you.” Aine agreed, charging after her.

“How’d you end up over here if you knew which way to go in the first place?” Raven shouted over the rush of wind as they took to the treetops. “I dropped off about a mile from you, got high to scope out everything.” Aine shouted back. “After I’d gained my bearings, figured I’d start looking for you and Zo. Professor Arc’s wording about death worried me a bit. After the smoke from the fire went up, it was just a matter of zeroing in on you.” “How’d you get to me so quickly? And the way you hit that Ursa…” Raven asked. Aine flashed her a roguish grin. “Can’t show all my cards yet, Spitfire.” He chided.

“Spitfire?” Raven asked. Aine shrugged. “You lit half the wooded area over there up like a bonfire. Seemed fitting.” “Oh yeah? Well what if I called you….sword...guy?” Raven said lamely, swinging from one branch to another. Aine chuckled. “Gotta work on your nicknames, kiddo. Besides, I could think of worse things to call you.” Raven rolled her eyes. She could almost feel Aine’s self satisfied look from her position in front of him.

“Stop smirking!” She finally cried out. Aine laughed.


	4. Azure and Amber

“And you wonder why we called you “Ice Queen” while we were attending Beacon.” Jaune said with a slightly bemused expression to the holographic image of Weiss. The president of the Schnee Dust Company regarded him with an unamused look. “If I recall, you were a blundering dunce before you became Beacon’s Headmaster.” She retorted, though her tone was more out of an odd sense of fondness than it was of unkindness. Jaune raised a hand in concession. “Very true.” Yang snickered behind him. “Not to mention being the kid who threw up on the airship before that.”

Jaune rolled his eyes. “I just can’t win with either of you.” He sighed, before returning to the white-haired woman. “Weiss, Raven is doing just fine. Any obstacle that’s been put in front of her she has been able to overcome, and she’s matched with another very talented student. I’m confident that she’ll get through initiation just fine.” Weiss’ features settled, then morphed into a tight mask of concern and worry.

“Uh-oh, that’s Weiss’s “Mama Bear Schnee” face.” Yang snickered. “Yang.” Jaune said sternly, throwing her a reprimanding look before Weiss could respond. The blonde brawler fell mostly silent, save for a few small giggles to herself that thankfully were not audible over the communications system. Jaune turned back to Weiss, whose face reflected the motherly concern Yang had teased the former heiress about, despite several noticeable attempts to conceal it. “Hey.” Jaune said quietly, leaning in slightly closer to Weiss’ image. The former heiress’s pale blue eyes met the Headmaster’s cobalt ones, gleaming with confidence and assurance as he spoke. “She will be fine.” He reassured her again, giving her a small smile. Weiss’ lips quirked up slightly, unable to do anything else but silently believe him.

She would never admit it to him, but she understood now why Ozpin made Jaune a team leader in their youth, and why he had been regarded as the de facto leader of RNJR after their two teams were dissolved. Under all the bravado that had gradually faded away as he matured, Jaune Arc possessed natural leadership abilities and an uncanny ability to inspire faith and perseverance. “Pyrrha would be proud.” She thought. “Then again, she always saw this in him.” She nodded at Jaune in acceptance, smiling at him for a moment before regaining her haughty composure.

“I trust your judgment, Arc...but regardless, I want the transcripts of whoever is on her team, and the analysis profile of this remarkable student who has been paired with my daughter.” Weiss said, in a tone that was clearly not asking. Jaune and Yang looked at each other, shaking their heads before both blondes gave her a bemused look. “You know….you technically aren’t authorized access to those...we could get in a bit of trouble for disclosing that sort of info to a third party.” Yang said, crossing her arms. “So could certain personal relationships in the workplace.” Weiss retorted curtly. Yang had the decency to at least look somewhat flustered, or at least as flustered as she got, at that. Jaune spread his hands slightly. “You both aren’t wrong, still, we can’t disclose that kind of stuff over the public-” “Then filter it through the secure channels.” Weiss said, almost commandingly. The corner of Jaune’s mouth pulled up in a slight smirk. “You know as well as I do that those channels are reserved for covert operations only.” Yang let out another snicker in the background as Weiss’ face hardened at their teasing.

“Arc….” She growled, and icy edge to her voice.

With a final chuckle, Jaune tapped several keys on his monitor before dragging the image of a sealed envelope to the holographic heiress. “He’s everything you would have access to as an administrator. But the profiles stay with me.” Weiss made an odd huffing noise in acceptance, but opened the document from her end. “These documents are incomplete.” She said, glaring at him accusingly. “There are no team statuses.” Jaune spread his hands again. “Well, considering initiation is still in process….” Weiss rolled her eyes. “Update me as needed.” She said before logging off. Jaune turned away from the console and settled back into his leather-backed seat, before reaching for the fresh cup of coffee in the Beacon Academy mug on his desk- an addiction he blamed completely on Ozpin for introducing his to the habit when he was starting out in his teaching career.

“You gave her the pre-predictive files, didn’t you?” Yang said, fixing her lover with a pointed look. Jaune shrugged. “There’s little harm in forwarding those; they’re little more than transcripts. She can glance through those all she wants. Besides, the pairing matrix is only so accurate. I prefer to let these sort of things unfold of their own volition.” “On that,” Yang said, sliding into his lap as they brought up the observation cameras on the students. “We can agree.”

“You just had to come up with an idea like this one, didn’t you?” Aine muttered, shifting his foot slightly to the adjust for the balance of his slight movement. “Well, based off what you figured, the risk reward outcome is worth it.” Raven muttered back. “Sixty-forty isn’t a good estimate, especially when the higher odds favor failure.” Aine said through gritted teeth. “Well, calculate better odds, then!” Raven shot back. “That’s not how strategy works!” Aine said, exasperated. He fixed his eyes on their target. “Oh...Oum protect us. If we’re doing this thing, go now!” He said. Raven flashed him a grin. “Hope you’ve perfected your landing strategy!” She said, jumping from the highest branches, Aine leaping from his position slightly lower. The two landed on the back of an unsuspecting Ursa major. Before the beast could react, each student grabbed onto one of the spiky bones protruding from the beast’s back and drew their weapons. Raven’s Scythe took it’s rifle form, then she nodded to Aine. The dark-haired boy nodded, then raised his sword and struck the beast on the flank, leaving a long but shallow cut.

It was enough to torment the ursa, who roared in pain and started forwards. “I’ve done my part, now do yours!” Aine yelled, putting up his sword and making his way to the center of the beast’s back, grasping the largest spire in both hands as he looked ahead. Raven nodded, then one-armed her weapon, leveling it and waiting. “I can see light; fire to the left!” Aine yelled out to her. Raven fired off a round at the beast’s left side, causing it to bellow again, but veer to the right. Aine look over his shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. Raven grinned back. 

It was a simple plan-completely insane, but simple. After what seemed like forever wandering around the forest and several further encounters with more Grimm, both her and Aine had taken to the treetops, noticing that their way out was through an ungodly amount of Grimm. While Aine had suggested simply going from tree to tree, Raven had pointed out the Ursa Major that most of the others avoided. Therefore she (logically) that if they overtook the leader, the others would leave them alone. Or at the very least get them to cover more ground than they would on their own, and narrow down the prospect of a fight from many to one. 

An enormous, agitated, and probably feral Grimm, but still, a fight against one had to be better than fighting against a whole horde, wasn’t it?

“Fire right!” Aine barked out. Raven loosed another round in the direction the older boy ordered, causing the monster to move the opposite way. Wasted ammunition, perhaps, but Raven theorized that if they kept a continuous amount of sounds that simulated danger to a Grimm, they could have a sort of navigation on the lumbering thing.

Theoretically, of course.

Aine shifted from one side to another, making sure they were still on a pathway to what could be assumed to be the way out of Emerald Forest. Despite being a self-confessed and Zoe-dubbed loner, Raven was still in slight awe of her partner’s skill. From the brief conflicts she had witnessed, Aine had exceptional fighting skills. He even seemed to carry himself that way- self assured without giving off the impression of arrogance. Although the slightly nauseous look, the white knuckles of his uncovered hand and the way his voice wavered slightly when shouting back to Raven somewhat betrayed his initial suave persona. 

“That’s an open field in the distance; we’re almost outta here, Spitfire!” Aine called. “Pop one off to the big bastard’s right again!” Raven hefted Eclipse again, loosing another fire-dust enhanced bullet. As she squeezed the trigger, she knew she fired too closely. She could trace the round’s path, just as the heat dug a groove through the Grimm’s fur before punching a hole in it’s ear. The Grimm gave off a roar of pain that set Raven’s teeth on edge, before tossing its body forward in a bull-like fashion, sending both of it’s unwelcome passengers into the open air.

Raven somersaulted, rolling back onto her feet and raising Eclipse in its rifle form to level. Aine hit the ground in the stereotypical hero’s landing before spinning around and rising to his feet, right hand clasping the hilt of his sword, an inch of the blade peaking out. “You just had to roll the dice, didn’t you?” Aine said, grinning slightly at his partner. Raven grinned back. “No fun otherwise.” She chirped, spinning Eclipse into it’s full scythe mode. Aine slowly drew his weapon, then laid the flat of the blade across his opposite arm in a readied position. “Let’s try to hit him from opposite sides- disorient him before delivering a final blow from up high.” Raven nodded, then bent her knees, prepping her semblance to go. She heard Aine release a held breath, then the small pop of his knuckles as he tightened his grip on his sword. The Grimm turned it’s hateful red gaze on them both, roared again then made to charge forwards.

But before it could, a glistening object whistled through the air before raking across the Ursa’s eye. Raven blinked. Aine grinned, his whole body relaxing somewhat, before he lowered his combat stance, letting his sword fall to his side. “Of course...” 

Zoe appeared from the foliage, a trench blade glinting in one hand before she buried it next to the one she had thrown. Gripping both hilts with each hand, she braced as the Grimm bucked wildly around. Raven slammed a fresh magazine into her sniper and raised it before Aine held out an arm to stop her. “We have to help!” Raven argued. The swordsman shook his head. “Don’t. Zo’s always got a plan of some sort up her sleeve. It’s usually brazen and half-formulated, but she’s never unintelligent in battle. Just watch how this plays out. If she needs us, we won’t hesitate.”

 

No sooner had he said that, Zoe withdrew her blades, then pointed the zigzagged knuckles at the Ursa and just slightly squeezed their handles as she front-flipped off the Grimm. A burst of emerald energy exploded from the weapons and peppered the one-eyed monster, causing it to roar and recoil in irritation and pain. Zoe stuck her landing then bounced away, cheerily chirping “All yours!” to no one in particular. Aine and Raven looked to each other. “Is she talking to us?” Raven asked, cocking Eclipse. “I...suppose.” Aine concluded, going for his sword before a sudden flash of metallic light manifested in front of them, dazing them both.

“She was actually referring to me, but thank you for your enthusiasm.” A voice said, though not unkindly, once the light had subsided. Raven rubbed her eyes, trying to get the dark spots from her sight. Aine squinted over his raised forearm, making out a blurred figure leap into action with his distorted vision, before being joined by another he assumed to be Zoe, and a series of green and bronze-colored flashes. He fumbled blindly, catching onto Raven’s arm after a few goes, then gently pulled her back. “C’mon. We’re not of much help like this.” He muttered, pulling her into a slow retreat away from a potential danger zone.

“OHHHHHH AIIIIINNNNE!” Zoe’s voice called, her Cheshire grin slowly coming into a clearer focus as he blinked away the disorienting effect the other figure had caused. “Just where do you think you’re running off to?” The brunette girl asked, tilting her head to one side. “Just getting out of your way.” Aine responded as he and Raven slowly got to their feet. “Yeah, we were going to go in and help you...but that weird light thing kinda messed with our eyes.” Raven said, pointing to her own.

“I’m sorry.” The figure from behind Zoe said, making her way to the three. Aine and Raven looked up in interest. Zoe just crossed her arms and looked at the figure with regard. “I tried to find a better place to flick to, but there weren’t many places where that light wouldn’t have tipped me off. Didn’t mean to hurt you.” The other girl was a little taller than Zoe, and wore a tan leather jacket over a white halter top with a black chess piece- a Rook- on it, an olive short skirt, and knee-high brown boots. Her hair was blonde and jaw-length, shaved on one side, with a bright streak of purple racing down the front of the other. Her irises were a bronze so bright they were almost like molten gold. She carried a pair of tonfa- each about the length of her forearm. The cylinders from the handle down were tapered to a stake-like point at the end, while the fronts appeared to be a series of slim rods perhaps a few centimeters apart from each other. A second glance confirmed Raven’s suspicion that the rods were in actuality gun barrels, making the front of each tonfa a self-contained miniature Gatling gun. 

Raven swallowed the sudden desire to ask (more interrogate) the girl for the specs on those.

“This is Elaine. She’s my partner.” Zoe said proudly. Elaine raised a hand and waved somewhat awkwardly at the duo, who repeated the gesture. “That’s good, Zo.” Aine said, lowering his hand. Zoe put her hands on her hips. “Yeah! She’s the best. Did you see her semblance? Aaamazingg!” She said in a sing-song voice. Elaine looked a bit flustered. Raven didn’t blame her. “Well...why don’t you tell us on the way?” Aine said, gesturing to the edge of the clearing. “We’re out of the forest now; whatever items we need to find should be somewhere centrally located.” Zoe and Elaine nodded simultaneously. “We stand a better chance of surviving if we travel together.” The blonde girl agreed.

“So what is this amazing semblance of yours?” Raven asked Elaine as they trudged up the hill. “She can disappear and reappear.” Zoe said, matter-of-factually. Aine glanced at her. “Really?” He said, impressed. Elaine flushed at the looks in her direction. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.” She said. “How?” Raven asked. Elaine seemed to think on it for a minute, as if carefully working out the answer. “I can...break my physical body down to a cellular level.” She said. “From there, I can manipulate my form to travel along natural pathways that are formed in beams of light.” “Thus the illusion of teleportation?” Aine asked. 

“Within reason.” Elaine said in reply. “There are limitations to everything. My semblance is no exception to the rule.” Raven opened her mouth to ask just what Elaine meant by “limitations”, just when the unmistakeable sound of a dust-powered explosion rang across the way. The four turned their heads in the direction of shot. “Sounds like our comrades have found resistance as well.” Elaine said, her hands hovering over her collapsed tonfa. “I can see flare markers.” Aine said, pointing gesturing to the valley beneath them. “If we’re quick, I believe we can complete our objective.” Raven frowned. Zoe shook her head. “I dunno. Sounds like we’re leaving them to fend for themselves while we complete the test.” 

 

“Not even.” Aine replied. “We’re going to have to head down there anyway. Difference is, from the marked point, we have an opportunity to flank their opposition, or at the very least have the opportunity for a surprise attack instead of direct action.” “Aine has a point.” Elaine said to the other two girls. “We stand a better chance as help with more options to overwhelm the enemy with, rather than throw ourselves in a sporadic attack.” Raven and Zoe slowly nodded. “We do it your way, partner, but if its a choice between helping the others and getting the test finished...” Raven said. “It won’t come to that, and if it does, I’m with you.” Aine agreed. “Let’s move.”

*******

Artemis sprinted through the forest, weaving between the trees as her enemy bore down on her, the boarbatusk simply plowing through any foliage that got in her way. The huntress ducked through another opening, then spun the revolving chamber on her bow to a blue dust crystal and a bowstring of matching energy appeared with a dim glow. Artemis raised the bow to level and notched the bowstring, an arrow of ice manifesting along the weapon before being loosed a second later. The arrow burst into an explosion of frost, a wall of solid ice blocking the Grimm’s way. A slight smirk crept along the white-haired archer’s lips as she heard the monster collide with the wall with a painful sounding thunk, before turning tail and running harder.

Being the first one shot out of the airship had...somewhat disoriented her at the start of the proving, resulting in a few bumps and bruises, a less-than-stellar landing strategy, and placed her right in a nest of Grimm. She’d been so preoccupied trying to get them off her back, that she hadn’t been able to focus on where exactly she was going or finding a partner. She would’ve figured she’d have run into Marcus or Raven by now. Even Zoe or Aine. At this point, a friendly face would’ve decreased her growing sense of paranoia at every slight sound. “Surely they’re around here somewhere.” She assured herself. “Besides, you’re skilled enough to at least make it out of here of your own volition.” 

Her train of thought was broken as the Boarbatusk suddenly flanked her, smashing the trees to splinters before swiping her with it’s tusks. Artemis twisted around the point, letting out a grunt as the bone collided with her sternum, her aura preventing the blow from any major damage, but still knocking the wind out of her and sending her tumbling through the air like a rag doll. Tucking in the air, she flipped as her feet skidded across the ground, skidding to a halt in a kneeling position before revolving her bow to a lightning crystal and taking aim between the beast’s eyes with an arrow of crackling white energy. 

Before the huntress could twitch or the Grimm could charge again, another bolt of lightning burst from somewhere behind Artemis, whipping mid-air and cracking against the front of the monster’s ugly head, causing it to roar and rear in anger. The sudden flash made Artemis lose her hold on the lightning arrow, sending it off no where in particular. A pair of arms scooped her up and lifted her up into the treetops.

“Who-What?” Artemis said, her focus still blurry from the flash. “You weren’t going to make much progress fighting this on your own, Princess. And neither was I. Figured our chances of fighting this thing out was better if there were two of us.” A male voice said, weaving in and out of the branches. Artemis’s vision refocused on her rescuer’s face. He glanced at her, electric blue irises almost piercing through her, before snapping his head back in front. Artemis glared at the side of his head, angry that this boy had seen fit to turn her into some sort of damsel in distress. Not a moment after this train of though, the boy’s hand shifted, and Artemis felt her face go red. The boy flashed her a roguish grin as he felt lewdly at her bosom. Artemis felt her face go red with embarrassment, then with fury. Her training instinctively kicked in, and she drove the heel of her palm into his jaw mid-jump, sending them both tumbling into open air.

Artemis recovered, coming up with her bow at the ready with another arrow of lightning as the boy landed sprawled in the dirt. She leveled the projectile at him as he rolled back over. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” He said, rubbing the mark she left on his cheek. Artemis’ lip curled. “Men.” She thought in disgust, her tone almost mirroring her mother’s. “You’re not sorry.” She said, desperately wanting to loose her arrow at the pervert. He grinned at her again as he got to his feet, pushing the bangs of his spiky black hair out of his face. “Now, you wouldn’t kill your partner, would you?” He asked, resting a hand on the ninjato sword sheathed at his side. Artemis’ jaw dropped, then cast a savage look left and right. The boy grinned back at her, his hands tucked into his pockets. 

“I’m the only one around, unfortunately.” He said. Artemis scowled, then lowered his hand. “Try to feel me up again, and I’ll pin the offending hand to the ground.” She threatened. The boy tilted his head to the left, his grin growing even wider. “Well, I can’t-” Artemis’s eyes flashed dangerously, the mechanisms on her bow rotating as the curved arms straightened and expanded in her grip until she held a silver javelin at least as tall as she was, blazing with scarlet fire at the tip. “Finish that sentence.” She dared. The boy arched an eyebrow, then inclined his head, his joking manner replaced by a more serious demeanor. “I promise.” He said, before casting his head behind them. “They’re catching up. We better get moving. I found the site with another couple guys; let’s meet up with them.” Artemis nodded, then shrunk her weapon back down to bow form. “By your lead.” She said. He nodded, then started off. “I didn’t get your name.” He said. “Artemis Eilwen.” She replied brusquely. “Yours?” “Mako Aihara.” Her partner replied. 

*********

“We were worried about you Mako.” One of the two figures-A boy with wine-red hair said as she and Mako made their way to an outcropping of stones. “Thought you might have bit it.” Mako grinned roguishly. “Come now, Rowan. Haven’t you seen enough to prove that I can more than handle myself in on little recon mission.” Rowan scowled. “Beo could’ve handled securing the area or backed you up, or I could’ve.” “You would’ve just slowed me down, soldier boy.” Mako said, mussing up the boy’s ivy-league hair. Rowan pushed him away. “He’s right; there were a lot of Grimm out there.” The other figure, a boy with a massive sword over one shoulder and a gray beanie over his shaggy brown hair. Artemis noticed the boy had slanted, wolf like eyes, and slightly pointed canines, slightly showing the tips of his teeth as he spoke. Mako rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m here now, and I’ve found my partner, no help from you two.” He said, waving to Artemis. 

“This is Artemis. She’s more gutsy than both of you put together. Artemis, this is Rowan-” The redhead- and “Beo.” The boy in the beanie. Both regarded her with a nod that she returned. “Did you find the objective?” Mako asked. Beo laughed, then tossed a small red statue in the air. “Yeah, most of them had been picked off; they were all models of birds; I just snagged the one that looked the neatest.” Artemis caught the statuette, then glanced at it. “A crane. Interesting choice.” She mused. Rowan shrugged. “It was better than the chicken or hummingbird; it’s too bad. We missed the hawk by a minute. Raven Rose’s team got that one.”

Artemis whipped her head back to the redhead. “You saw Raven? Is she alright?” She asked. “You know her? She a friend of yours?” Beo asked. Artemis nodded. “She’s fine.” Rowan reassured. “She’s partnered up with that guy who packs that broken sword- the one with the streak in his hair. They snagged the statue and ran off. Said something about reinforcing some other students.” Mako, who’d previously been spacing out, glared suddenly at the other boy, who withered slightly under his gaze. “Aine Whitelaw.” He growled. Artemis gave him a level look. “You know Aine?” She asked warily. “We’ve a little unfinished business.” Mako said, gripping his weapon’s hilt. Artemis was about to ask further, then readied a fire dust arrow and loosed it at the boarbatusk coming in behind Mako. The boy whipped around and drew his weapon. Beo readied his, and Rowan unhitched a rod from the back of his plate carrier than telescopically unfolded into a three-bladed lance. “Attack!” Artemis cried, charging the Grimm.

*******

“Marcus Onyx. Grey Shale. Terra Cotta. Ash Graeg. The four of you retrieved the obsidian Heron statuette.” Professor Arc said to the four students. “You shall now be known as...Team MGTA (Magenta) led by….Marcus Onyx.” Raven noticed Aine scowl as the boy in black armor beamed smugly at the applause. “Well, I’m glad I’m not on his team.” Raven whispered to her partner. “No kidding. Think I’d rather have Professor Arc drop me from the airship with no landing strategy or go a couple rounds in a brawl with Professor Xiao Long over being his lackey.” Aine muttered back. Raven giggled. Elaine shushed them both as the next team took the stage. 

“Artemis Eilwen. Mako Aihara.- Raven noticed Aine and Zoe shoot each other looks at the second name, and made a mental note to ask about it later- “Beo Bleu. Rowan Alburn. The four of you retrieved the garnet crane statuette. You shall together be known as...Team AMBR (Amber) led by….Artemis Eilwen.” The white-haired girl glanced up in surprise; the spiky haired guy punched at her arm in a congratulatory way. Raven and Zoe whooped over the audience’s applause as Elaine and Aine clapped. Jaune turned his gaze on them, then beckoned them onstage.

Zoe nudged her. “Let’s go.” She said excitedly. Aine gave a sort of low chuckle, then pulled their statuette out of the sack hanging off his belt before walking onstage, followed by the rest of them: they lined up in front of her uncle, Aine handing the statuette off to her Aunt Yang, who flashed Raven a knowing wink. Raven felt a gnawing worry start to form in her belly. Her aunt had that...particular gleam in her eye. The kind that usually meant her amusement was going to come from the uncomfortable feelings of others. “Aine Whitelaw. Zoe Sage. Raven Rose. Elaine Cybele.” Jaune announced. The crowds went quiet at Raven’s name for a minute, then erupted into a burst of whispers.

“Raven Rose? He can’t mean...”

“She’s gotta be a cert for their team leader; you know who her parents are?”

“No kidding; and her aunt’s a teacher! I bet she knew what to expect for orientation too.”

“You heard? She got in early; two years at Signal Academy and early admission to Beacon!”

“Well, like mother like daughter, I guess...”

Raven swallowed nervously, then glanced down at her feet, before feeling a nudge at her side. She glanced at Zoe, who smiled kindly. Her face seemed to say “Don’t worry about it.” Elaine nodded, as if she picked up on Raven’s worry as well. She glanced to her partner, who was regarding her with cool, gray eyes. He mouthed, “Tune them out.” before quickly winking at her and turning his attention back to Professor Arc.

Her uncle regarded them all again before continuing. “The four of you retrieved the sapphire hawk statuette. Henceforth, the four of you shall be known as Team AZRE (Azure).” Jaune took a moment to look away from them all as their student profile pictures replaced Team AMBR’s on the massive screen overhead. “Led by….” Raven held her breath, her heart beating quickly. “Aine Whitelaw.” Jaune said. Raven’s breath caught in her lungs, halted by utter shock and surprise, before she exhaled in relief. Enough to tune out the whispers in the crowd. She looked to Aine, who looked completely dumbfounded. “What…?” Her partner said incredulously. Jaune clapped his shoulder. “Congratulations, young man.” The headmaster said, his eyes holding a somewhat bemused expression as the shock began to wear off the huntsman-in-training. Aine blinked, then glanced to the others. Zoe had a smug smirk on her face; Elaine’s eyebrow was arched curiously, but not unkindly. Raven smiled at him. “No one could do a better job, Aine.” She whispered. Aine looked worried for a moment, then mussed up her hair before they started to walk off the stage. “Thanks, Spitfire.”

 

Jaune glanced to Yang as Team AZRE walked off the stage. A knowing look passed between the two veteran huntsmen. “Well, Ozpin always did say it best.” Yang said. Jaune chuckled. “Yeah. It really is shaping up to be an...interesting year. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man! This one was long and hard! But I hope I gave you readers a more than satisfying update! I've been trying to get this one posted after months of delays from a busy schedule and writer's block. Please, comment below on what you think or just to say hello! I thoroughly enjoy the feedback from you readers.
> 
> I am also including links to Aine, Beo, and Rowan's weapons, in an attempt to provide a more accurate image or at least to provide a base model for the more complicated ones. Plus, who needs an excuse to look at cool weapons?!
> 
> All credit goes to their respective creators, because I sure as hell do not have that kind of talent. I'd like to think I'm not half bad at this writing thing though....
> 
> Aine's Sword  
> http://soulexertion.deviantart.com/art/Penitence-The-Holy-Sword-44904655
> 
> Rowan's Lance  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/13/da/2d/13da2d014a0dd724a67da75ddf62e248.jpg
> 
> Beo's Buster Sword  
> https://pre01.deviantart.net/bbd7/th/pre/i/2013/230/0/5/futuristic_sword_by_mbp1225-d6ipumi.png
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, and I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> -Jax


	5. Of Rivals and Friends

“Well...that was a thing.” Aine said they walked out of the auditorium.

“Really? That’s...all you have to say on the matter?” Elaine said. “That’s a rather roundabout way to address the Goliath in the room, Aine.” 

The swordsman chuckled. “Is that how it’s gonna be, Elaine? Team?” 

“Yes.” The girls replied instantly. Aine rolled his eyes as he held the door to the courtyard open for them. “To be completely honest, I don’t really know why Professor Arc would make me a team leader. Not when I’m on the same team as Raven Rose.” Raven felt her cheeks color slightly. “I...you know what people would say about that, Aine.” She said, glancing to her shoes. Elaine wrapped an arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders. 

“Who cares what they would say? They’re students just like we are; what do they know about your leadership capabilities?” “Yeah, screw them. They didn’t see you out there. We did.” Zoe said. “Anyone who can ride an Ursa Major through the forest one-armed is worth their salt as a student, I’d say.” Aine added, placing his hands in his pockets.

Raven shuffled her feet slightly. “I don’t want to be….special.” She said.

Zoe groaned, then turned furiously at her leader. “Aine! Not even a full twenty-four hours here and you’ve already infected her with your stupid humble nobility!” She said, glaring at him. Aine’s mouth gaped like a fish as he glanced at the finger Zoe had shoved accusingly into his face. Elaine and Raven looked to each other, the mirth at Aine’s suffering shared between them. 

“It’s nothing like that.” Raven said, saving her partner from the disapproving look the brunette was giving him. Zoe whirled on her, eyes ablaze with green fire. “Oh?! Then why don’t you wanna be the leader, huh?!” 

“Why don’t you?” Aine said from behind her. Zoe’s face instantly deflated, and she glanced back at the dark-haired boy. “Beg pardon?”

“You asked Raven why she didn’t want to be team leader. You more or less know why I’m skeptical of my appointment. You haven’t said anything on why you didn’t want the position or even asked why Elaine-your partner-didn’t want the role.” Aine said. 

Zoe narrowed his eyes at him. “Tricky little Whitelaw.” She accused. Aine rolled his shoulders nonchalantly. “He has a point, Zo.” Elaine said, putting her hands on her hips. “Why don’t you wanna lead Team AZRE?”

Zoe bashfully started to rub her neck. “Well...I don’t really like the idea of bossing people around...oh, shut up!” She cried, as the three laughed between themselves.

“Zo...you love bossing people around. It’s kind your thing.” Aine chortled. Zoe punched him in the gut, making him double over. 

“Fine. I don’t want the workload involved.” She growled. “It’s going to be bad enough doing the work they’re gonna dump on us; why would I want the added responsibility of leading the team when it’s going to be Monty-knows how insane keeping up with assignments.” 

“Yeah...I don’t think you could sit still that long.” Aine said, catching his breath. Zoe punched him again, in the arm. “What about you, Elaine?” Raven asked. Elaine glanced at her skeptically. 

“You really think I want to micromanage that?” She said, pointing at Aine and Zoe. “I’ll leave that bit of unpleasantness to Whitelaw. Plus...I don’t know. I figure just because you’re not a leader in title doesn’t mean you don’t lead. Just means those traits show more in someone else. If I didn’t get pegged for team leader, I have to assume Professor Arc had his reasons, perhaps he believed I’d be of more use as another cog in the system, you know?” 

“Probably to clean up Aine’s screw-ups.” Zoe chimed in. Aine wordlessly stomped her foot, before turning to Raven. “You still haven’t answered the question, Spitfire.” The swordsman said, crossing his arms. “What’s off putting to you about being a team leader?”

Raven sighed. “I always wanted to be a huntress. Not because of my parents or my family name...but because I always believed it was what I was supposed to do. So I trained hard, studied hard while I was at Signal, and gained my early admission to Beacon Academy...barely. But everyone expects me to be great off the fact...” “That your parents are Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose.” Elaine said quietly.

Raven nodded. “I’m happy just being here. This is the best school for training Huntsmen; there are lots of heroes that have come through here. I just...I’d rather they didn’t treat me like one until I really earned it.”

Aine walked over and placed a hand on her head. “You’ll be alright, Spitfire.” He said, before messing her hair up playfully. “We’re a team now. And AZRE’s gonna be the best one to walk out of this academy.” Zoe said, pumping her fist. 

“Bar’s set pretty high.” Elaine said, smirking at the other girl’s antics. “I mean, considering the teams that have come out of this school...they’ll be hard to beat...and it means our fearless leader here better bring his A-game.” Aine’s face fell slightly, but he nodded. “I’ll...do my best.”  
Raven socked his already-numb arm. “You’ll do fine.” She chided. 

Aine rubbed the sore spot. “Right.” Zoe grabbed them both-Aine by his hoodie, and Raven by the clasp of her cape- then pulled them along, Elaine following after them. “Come on; I hear the cafeteria is making lunch specials and I’m absolutely starving right now.” The knife fighter said.

“Is she for real?” Raven said, straining against Zoe’s iron-grip. 

“Absolutely. Watch your fingers and toes around a hungry Zoe Sage or you might lose them.” Aine choked out, twisting to unwind the fabric of his hood when Zoe gave him a particularly hard yank. 

Raven giggled at his reddening face, and she could hear Elaine snickering at their misfortune. 

“Things don’t seem to bad right now.” She thought, glancing at her teammates. “At least I’ve got a good team….and friends.”

“Hold it!” A sharp voice said from across the courtyard. The four stopped, Zoe releasing her hold on Aine and Raven before glancing over her shoulder. Elaine turned, as did Aine and Raven after they had adjusted the damage Zoe had done to their respective pieces of clothing.

Aine sighed dejectedly. “And the day was going so well….” He muttered. 

“You had to have seen this one coming.” Zoe said, pointedly. 

“I was hoping to delay this as long as I could.” The swordsman replied. “You’d only be delaying the inevitable.” The emerald-clad girl replied. “I know.”

They turned their attention to the speaker, a tall youth with spiky black hair. He wore a maroon tang jacket unbuttoned over an indigo dress shirt, jeans, and copper-toed dress shoes. His left hand was gloved, and curled around the hilt of the ninjato sheathed at his side. His eyes were a battery-charged blue, narrowed into vivid slits as he glared down the other swordsman across the way. Raven took a protective step towards her partner and leader, but was stopped by Zoe, who shook her head. 

“Who is this guy?” She asked aloud.

“Mako Aihara.” Aine said, his gray gaze as sharp as flint as he regarded the other boy start to step in preparatory circle.

Three other figures rushed up behind Mako. Raven recognized Artemis easily; but in the moment, the other names of the members of Team AMBR escaped her. One had dark red hair and wore a black plate carrier, a crimson-sleeved combat shirt, bloused gray cargo pants and combat boots. The other wore a gray beanie, a blue military jacket over a white t-shirt, khakis, and hi-tops. Both boys placed a hand on either of Mako’s shoulders, as if to hold him back before recoiling sharply and clutching their hands. 

“Mako...” Artemis started, giving the boy a level look.

“Don’t think anything you say will change what’s about to happen, Artemis.” He growled, casting her a look before zeroing back in.

Elaine unhooked her tonfa and aimed one of the Gatling heads towards the Ronin. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but if you think I’m going to let you hurt my friend then...”

“Put it away, Elaine.” Aine told her. The blonde glanced at her leader. “Aine, what are you...” 

“I know what I’m doing.” He told her. Elaine looked conflicted, her finger hovering over her tonfa’s trigger mechanism as she looked from one swordsman to the other.

“Elaine, trust your team leader. Stand down.” Aine said, stepping away from Raven and Zoe and closer to her. The blonde sighed, then lowered the weapon. “If there’s even an inkling...” She growled at him.

“Then we’ll all step in.” Zoe said firmly, giving her partner a similar look to the one their leader was. “Listen to him. He’ll be alright.” Elaine nodded, clearly still uneasy. Aine turned his attention back to his opponent.

“Couldn’t resist, could you?” Aine asked, flexing his fingers as he circled Mako.

“You knew this was coming.” Mako said, his eyes not leaving the other huntsman.

“Then you know how this is gonna turn out.”

“That remains to be seen, Whitelaw.”

“Then what are you waiting for, Aihara?”

There was a pregnant pause as the two continued circling each other. A small crowd had curiously gathered around to see what all the commotion was about. Raven held her breath as the two finally came to a stop. Aine’s back foot was slid back slightly, as if bracing for some momentous blow. Mako’s upper body was tilted towards Aine, a slight shimmer flickering off his blade as an inch peaked out of the sheath. 

It was completely still for a moment. And another. And another….

Mako suddenly lunged forwards with a raw yell, throwing out a wild blow towards Aine’s exposed throat. Aine jerked backwards, narrowly dodging the attack before countering the follow-up jab with an elbow block.

“Not bad.” He said to the Ronin with a grin, before slamming his open palm into the center of Mako’s chest, causing the other boy to gasp for air as Aine wound up for another punch. Mako growled, then surged forward, throwing several jabs that forced Aine back onto the defensive before shattering his guard with a kick. Aine reeled, stumbling backwards until the auburn-haired member of Mako’s team caught him by the shoulders and steadied him.

“Thanks for that.” Aine said, glancing at the boy for a moment before refocusing on Mako as he circled him.

“Don’t mention it.” The boy replied

“Rowan Alburn, right?”

“That’s correct.” Rowan said.

“Atlesian?” 

“How did you...”

“Tone of your voice and choice words. Kinda a verbal tic. Plus you pick up on the posture and haircut trends. Atlas Preparatory Academy, right?”

“You were able to tell my prior combat school off my voice and my haircut.” Rowan said, half skeptical, half impressed. 

“One learns to pick up on these kind of things if you hang around the stiffs long enough.” Aine said, shaking out his hands before taking up a fighting stance. 

“Don’t you have a fight you need to get back to?” Rowan said pointedly.

“Right you are.” Aine said, diving out of the way as Mako came barreling towards him. Aine recovered, turning into a spin kick towards Mako’s side. Mako grabbed his leg and pinned it to him with a grin.

“Damn it.” Aine muttered before Mako threw him across the plaza. The Ronin came at him again with a flying kick, his lower leg infused with lightning. Aine got to a knee and threw out his hand as Mako closed in, a flickering circle of silvery energy expanding in front of the downed huntsman a moment before Mako’s kick made contact. The lightning exploded in a star-burst of blue energy, dissipating as the Ronin flew backward. Aine got to his feet and seized advantage of Mako’s daze, delivering another strike to the chest followed by a left hook that sent his opponent against the crowd. Raven blinked at her partner. She could’ve sworn she saw the same silver shimmer dancing across his forearms with each blow.

“Clever.” Zoe muttered. Raven looked to the knife fighter. “What do you mean?” She asked. “Mako has him outmatched.” The brunette said as the two dark-haired boys resumed their fight. “Aine knows he can’t keep up, so he’s playing it safe, dodging and evading, while hitting hard when he gets an opening.” Elaine said, her eyes following both huntsmen intensely.

The three girls winced simultaneously as Mako hit Aine with a lightning-enhanced roundhouse kick, sending the swordsman flying against the pedestal of the plaza’s Huntsman statue. “Dodging and evading, huh?” Elaine said. “Didn’t say it was a foolproof strategy.” Zoe admitted. “I don’t think he’ll be able to get out of this one.” Raven said, biting her lower lip as Mako drew his sword and ran at the dazed Aine, tilting the blade across his body. Aine slumped to the ground, his back against the statue base.

Raven’s mouth dropped. “Is he giving up?” She asked Zoe. The knife fighter shook her head, smirking. “Not at all. He’s got Mako right where he wants him.” 

 

“You’re mine!” Mako yelled, lightning dancing along the blade as he thrust the ninja-to forward. Aine remained motionless until the last second, shifting just as the blade came at him, then disappearing in a flare of energy. There was a collective gasp, then a multitude of curses from Mako as the blinding light from his attack cleared. Zoe grinned, then nudged Raven. “Told you; he’s got him right where he wants him.”

Mako swore, trying to dislodge the inch of his blade from where Aine had it trapped between the cross guard of his own and the lip of the scabbard. “Let’s try this again.” Aine said with a kick to the Ronin’s chest. Mako recoiled, placing a hand to his chest as Aine got to his feet and drew his sword. Mako raised his own, but there was a moment of slight worry in his face before his face hardened again. Aine took his in both hands, holding the blade parallel to his body before surging forwards and crossing swords with Mako.

“This shouldn’t take long.” Zoe said. “What makes you say that?” Artemis asked, flanked by Rowan and Beo. “Aine’s in his element; he turned the tables before Mako could press any sort of advantage.” Artemis turned her eyes to the duel just as Aine leaned away from an arcing slash, the tip of the ninjato just breezing past his throat. “Seems like Mako’s doing more than fine enough.” 

“Mako may know how to use a sword, sure. But some people know how to make it dance.” Zoe replied. “And Aine is...one of those people?” Rowan asked, crossing his arms with an eyebrow raised. The knife fighter snorted, then jerked her chin towards the match. Aine was currently weaving and deflecting a flurry of slashes Mako was throwing his way. “He’s doing more than that- he could put on a full-scale musical with the way he’s handling it.” Rowan’s eyebrow lifted slightly as Aine braced his left hand across the flat of his sword and glanced another of Mako’s strikes away, causing the Ronin to stumble.

“He doesn’t seem that impressive to me.” Beo said, scratching his chin. “All he’s doing is guarding- Mako wiped the floor with him when they were fighting before. Aine’s got to be feeling all that if all he’s doing is playing defense.” “Power isn’t everything.” Elaine said, rubbing her chin. Artemis nodded, studying the combatants again. “He’s waiting.” She murmured. Beo turned to his team leader. “What?” “The difference between them both is how they’re fighting.” Zoe explained. “Mako’s got a strong offense- Aine’s not going to try and fight fire with fire. He’s letting it burn out before igniting his.” “Playing the long game.” Raven said, understanding. “Right. The more Aine counters and blocks him, the more he’s going to try to break through his guard, meaning-” “The more energy he expends.” Rowan finished. “Which means when Aine goes on the offensive, he’ll have more to give.” Beo shook his head. “We saw what Mako could do.” “And you haven’t seen what Aine can.” Artemis told her teammate. “Never underestimate your opponent. I’m sure Mako is not.” 

Mako’s blade clashed against Aine’s again, bouncing off yet another defensive posture from the swordsman. “Fight like a man, Whitelaw.” He growled in frustration, as Aine spun his weapon in a circle. Aine grinned. “I am. You’re the one fighting like a novice with his first practice blade.” Mako inhaled, then swung his ninjato upwards in an arcing slash that Aine batted aside with a flick of his longsword. “Come on; I know you can do better than that.” The swordsman said, raising his sword to level as the Ronin took his own in both hands. 

Mako jumped forwards, bringing a two-handed jab down. Aine counter-attacked with a wide sweep of his sword, knocking the strike away before lashing out like a viper. Mako pulled away, putting a quick hand to his shoulder, but pulling his hand away to reveal nothing but a thin cut on the sleeve of his jacket, baring the bluish fabric beneath. Mako turned on him with enraged eyes before flipping his sword upside-down and pointing the pommel towards his opponent. Aine rolled to the right as the pommel opened like a hinged door and launched a cylindrical charge that exploded as soon as it hit the ground where Aine once stood. 

“Now you’re just playing dirty.” The other swordsman said, getting to his feet and lunging forwards. Mako danced around the thrust, knocking the blade of the white sword aside as he flipped his weapon back around and swung overhead. Aine ducked the blow and parried the next attack, then flicked his wrist, rapping the flat of his blade against the back of Mako’s sword-hand. The Ronin instinctively released his weapon. Aine slashed his sword upwards, releasing an arcing wave of argent energy forward, sending Mako flying. His back hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Just as he started to get to his feet, the Ronin felt something breeze past his face, barely grazing his cheek before feeling the tip of a blade under his chin.

Aine met Mako’s furious gaze with a level stare. His arm was steady as he pressed the point of Mako’s ninjato into his opponent’s throat. Both bladesmen’s chests rose and fell distinctly as they caught their breath. Mako’s eyes shifted to his left, where Aine’s pale sword stood, half buried in the concrete from when the swordsman had thrown it. “I could send a current through this, you know.” Mako gritted out. “You could, and the electricity would likely jolt my body, causing me to go paralytic for a minute or two. However, if you were to do that, my hand would jump from the shock. And with the angle this weapon is at….the best you could hope for is that it’s quick.” Aine said coolly, wiping his brow with his free hand. Mako scowled, then slumped his shoulders. “I hate it when you do that.” Aine smirked at him, then lowered the weapon. “That put the record at 51-49, me.” “50-49.” Mako shot back hotly. “That sanctioned fight back at Signal doesn’t count.” “I won.” Aine said flatly. “You cheated.” Mako corrected. 

Aine’s smirk transitioned into a grin as he flipped the ninjato, offering the handle to the Ronin. “I prefer the term “underhanded tactics”, myself.” “Call it what you want.” Mako said, taking the blade and returning it to the sheath at his side. “It was a cheap shot.” Aine rolled his eyes as he retrieved his own weapon. “Sore loser.” “Arrogant prick.” Mako shot back, his angry features cracking into a grin before clasping Aine’s forearm and pulling him into a bro hug. Aine chuckled and thumped the other boy’s back. “Good to see you, Mako.” “Likewise.” The Ronin replied as they separated. “Good to see you didn’t slack off during break; wouldn’t be as much fun taking you down if you’d gone soft.” “Can’t say the same for you.” Aine teased. “You used to hit harder.” Mako elbowed him in the ribs. “I forgot how much of an ass you can be. Can’t believe I missed you.” “Your existence would be boring without me and you know it.” Aine retorted. Mako raised a hand in a conceding gesture. 

Raven blinked, then turned to Artemis. “Um...what just happened?” She asked. The white haired girl glanced back at her, confusion clouding her crimson irises. Zoe cracked a smile, crossing her arms and shaking her head as the crowd dispersed and the two swordsmen returned to the group. “These two idiots,” She said fondly. “Are the only best friends I know who consistently attempt to kill each other when the opportunity arises.” “Not every time!” Aine argued. Zoe rolled her eyes. “Sure.” She said, looking to Mako, who glanced at her expectantly. “Come here.” She sighed, opening her arms for a hug. Mako grinned, then embraced the emerald-clad girl. His fingers twitched sightly.

“Zoe, be careful of his...” Artemis started as he started to move his hands. With an almost bored expression, Zoe broke the hug and backhanded the Ronin with a solid crack. Rowan and Beo winced. “Count?” Zoe asked Aine. “One hundred and eighty-three.” The swordsman replied. Mako rubbed his cheek. “Ow...” “When are you going to give up?” Zoe asked him, exasperated. “Never!” He replied, his eyes drifting to Elaine and Raven. “Although….”

Aine face-palmed, then caught his friend by the nape of his jacket and his shirt. “No.” He said into his hand. “Keep your wandering hands away my teammates.” “And off your own.” Artemis added, giving him a pointed look. Zoe made a disgusted sound. “Really?” Mako shrugged. “Can’t help it.” He said, pulling at Aine’s grip. The swordsman suddenly let him go, causing him to stumble. “Pervert.”

“I assume this little display was purely for exhibition and had no ill intent.” A quiet voice said behind the teenagers. Both teams turned. Raven bit her lower lip to avoid squealing as the other seven felt their stomachs drop in dread. A raven haired woman regarded them with a level gaze. She wore a black cloak over a white crop top and deep purple leggings. The tip of one knee-high heeled boot tapped the cobblestones as she waited for an explanation, and the feline ears atop her head slowly moved back and forth. “Well?” Blake asked.

“P-professor Belladonna...” Beo stuttered out nervously. The huntress’ amber irises snapped to him, making him cringe slightly. “I was not asking you.” She said flatly, turning her vision on Aine and Mako. “You two. Explain.” Mako shifted his weight from one foot to another, subtly nudging the other swordsman. Aine quickly glared at him, then met the Faunus professor’s eyes. 

“It was entirely sport, Professor. We both took note of our actions to avoid any collateral damage.” Blake arched a slender eyebrow. “Oh?” She asked, pointing to the deep scratch along the base of the Huntsman Statue, the scorch marks in the plaza from Mako and the crack in the cobblestones from where Aine had thrown his sword. “Perhaps minimize would be a better term….” Rowan offered, falling silent when Blake shot a look in his direction as well. “You are the future generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.” Blake said sternly. “As this is your first day, I am willing to overlook the effects of this...friendly encounter. This once.” She regarded them all once more. “But I expect a more serious regard towards your roles here. From all of you. Especially from you two.” She said, pointing a slim finger at Artemis, who noticeably flinched, and Aine, who swallowed hard. “As Team Leaders, I do not only expect you to keep your fellow members in line, but also to exercise a modicum of restraint, despite your youthful enthusiasms. If any you must indulge in frivolity, contain such to the training room.” 

“We have a training room? Awesome.” Mako said, grinning. Blake’s mouth quirked at the corners. “Yes. For such occasions. Take note, Mr. Aihara. It may save you from having to clean up the residue of your fights.” Mako’s face screwed up indignantly. “Now hold on. Aine was just as much to-” “I am aware of Mr. Whitelaw’s participation.” Blake said, cutting him off. “However, his imprint is less...obvious that your own.” Aine snickered silently at Mako while Blake’s attention was turned from him. Raven punched him in the arm. “Go and find your dormitories. Miss Eilwen, have your partner report to my office after your team is settled.” Artemis nodded. Blake gestured with her chin. “Off you go.” AZRE and AMBR both scrambled off. Raven glanced back towards the dark-haired Huntress. Blake smiled slightly and winked. The Reaper waved before rejoining her team.

“Jeez, Kitty-Cat. No need to make them wet themselves for blowing off a little steam.” Yang said, emerging from behind an archway. Blake glanced at the blonde. “Really? You’re trying to lecture me on how to train students?” “Hey! I’m an excellent teacher.” Yang said defensively. “There isn’t much “teaching” going on if you just beat up your students.” Blake said. “’Course there is! Teaches ‘em how to dodge and weave.” The brawler replied, miming the action. “You can’t apply that to buckshot, Yang.” The Faunus said curtly. Yang grinned deviously.

“You can certainly try.”


End file.
